Wandering mission 1
by six26sawada
Summary: Rebecca has been pulled into her first mission as an original Wanderer. Despite the fact she was considered too young by the high council of the Wandering Society. Her mission is to help ease Rin's pain once he finally reveals himself as Satan's son. She was told it would be an easy mission.Nothing is easy when that Damn clown is around though.Slight crossover with others mainly BE
1. Begin

"_You will now be attending the True Cross Academy, of a different world of course. This shall be your first test. You shall start from the very beginning of life. When you first arrive you shall be an infant. A faux family has already been created with similarities to your old family. You shall grow up in close contact with me, and while Clockwork and Shinigami-sama won't be able to visit, you can still contact them. I'm sure you know how to do that… Good girl. Now your mission is to guide Okumura Rin and his friends, make his life a little easier. Do you understand me?... Good, good, now off you go, don't forget your mission, don't forget yourself, and don't forget what your reality truly is."_

* * *

'Don't forget the mission,' was my thought as I walked home from a normal day at preschool.

* * *

'Don't forget yourself,' was my thought as I looked in the mirror, 'I am Rebecca Shinemass. I am Sawada Suishou. I am 15 years old,' I poked my chubby cheek, 'despite my current 8 year old body.'

* * *

'Don't forget what your true reality is.' I thought as I watched a now middle school Rin walked by my house in his usual juvenile manner. I sighed. I remember things from what others would consider a past life. But for me it is definitely not a past life, this life is temporary. Once my mission is completed I will be reassigned to a different world.

Because sometimes living a different life in it's entirety is a requirement to fulfilling a mission.

Mine is to keep Rin's friends from hating him when he finally reveals what he is to them. First I had to gather information on all the good (yet incredibly reckless) things he's done and prove it to them that he's not going to take after his father.

I sat back on my bed and sighed, "My true 'reality' involves reading about this shit in a manga and not having to worry myself about it."

"Is something the matter, milady?" My 'father' asked me. This man goes by Sora Sawada, he's posing as my father. He's not real, he is only an illusion, made to fool people into thinking I'm not some homeless child that was abandoned on the streets.

There is only one parental figure in this home, seeing as though we had staged a car crash for the explanation of why I don't have a mother. Creating an illusion to replace my real mom was difficult seeing as though she still exists, so we just had the temporary illusion killed off.

"No, nothing is the matter Sora, please go read or watch TV to keep yourself entertained, that time is approaching." I looked out my window to the sky. I heard Sora's footsteps away from my room.

My brow furrowed, I've watched Rin grow up since preschool. He's always had trouble trying to be gentle. Lifting an entire car so one man can grab his keys is nice, but not very subtle.

I sighed again, once I see Mephisto again I will inform him of it. Then possibly stab him with Kira a few times.

I sat up and grabbed my bag, 'Time to see Shiro before he's possessed.'

I walked calmly down the stairs and to the door, I stopped but didn't turn my gaze, "Sora, I'm going to inform Shiro of what is about to occur. I may not be back, if I'm not, you know what to do."

"Yes, milady. Good luck in your mission, be careful." I smiled softly.

"Thank you for your support, Sora. Good luck on your next mission, I hope that the next Wanderer is kind to you." I continued out the door towards the church Rin and Yukio lived in.

* * *

"So, it will be happening soon then? May I be allowed to hear about how?" Shiro sipped a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry but no. It's not in my power to control what may happen. I only informed you of this so that you may help Rin to prepare. I truly wish I could tell you though. I would hope it would dull the pain." I looked at my watch; 2:46, "Though at the moment you need to go begin his preparation, at this moment his is being attacked by Astaroth. I will be waiting to collect you afterwards," I smiled softly to my cup.

Shiro gave me a smirk, "The Wandering Society is always so elusive, well I'm sure you'll be passing my messages." His smirk softened to a smile as he stood up from his chair, "I always wondered why you weren't as active as other children when I first saw you. You were truly a woman in a child's body."

"I was fifteen when I first started, but since I have also aged another fifteen years, I'm mentally 30. Don't let what Rin says get you to off track." I also stood up and walked away.

* * *

I stood outside of the currently burning church. A tear fell down my cheek as I watched the battle from my _Anasta-ram_ spell. I remembered watching it when I first discovered the Blue Exorcist series. I was full on crying then. Now that I knew Shiro though, I did the same thing when Mom 'died'. I wanted to cry my heart out, but I was unable to, for their sake and my pride.

Once it was over I watched as Yukio made his way to his brother and father. I watched as they left. Rin was pouring tears and Yukio was cringing and holding to his brother with anger and sadness. The anger was directed at Rin though. 'I'll just have to change that…'

* * *

I walked into the empty church, the other exorcists that were there had already been treated. I leaned on the alter, "Didn't I tell you to 'not let what Rin says get you off track.'"

The remaining spirit of Fujimoto Shiro chuckled, "When you told me It was my time to pass, I never thought of being possessed."

I smiled, just like my mother, I get to see him again. "I'll deliver you to Clockwork now, you can watch over Rin from there, seeing as though he is the master of ALL time, and a fellow Wanderer."

He smirked, "Will I be able to see some other timelines as well."

I chuckled, "If you say 'please'."


	2. Clockwork, ghost of time

I watched from the side as Rin was surrounded by exorcist one of which included my little brother. I smiled when I heard Rin's declaration of wanting to beat Satan. It must always be amusing because Mephisto laughs just as hard as always. Giggles escaped my mouth at Rin's face going agape.

I sighed and returned to my brother's ridiculous pink limo. Getting hit by this thing does a lot of damage. One; you're getting run over by a stretched, low floor car, two; it's pink that would do major damage to one's manly pride. When I first voiced my reasoning to Mephisto he said that was the exact reason he had it. To run over people's pride and do major brain damage apparently.

I took the driver's seat and pulled on a driver's cap. I smirked as I listened to their conversation.

* * *

The drive was relatively short, what with me and my road rage I did pretty well of not flipping someone off. Or running them over. Injuring them mentally and physically… Damn, now I want a pink limo.

I used my key to Mephisto's office after they had left the limo and just laid lazily on the couch and watched the events through _Anasta-ram_. I played with my hair like I do when I'm bored.

Mephisto gave me the signal to come to the cram school when he turned from his dog self to his human self.

I yawned then used my cram key to get to the cram hall. I walked down the hall like I normally do, slouched, hands in my pockets and a bored look on my face. Just the thought of school makes me tired and prepped for a mid-lecture nap.

I opened the classroom door and yawned, that drew their attention to me. I blinked, god it must be boring if a yawn can attract attention.

"Oh, hey, I guess?" I said as I walked to the back of the room. A foot caught mine from Takara and his bunny puppet. I didn't bother to pick myself up, "I'll just stay here, I'm tired anyway." I crossed my arms under my head.

I heard a chuckle, "Just plain old blue? Well that's no fun." I heard Shima comment. I sat up quickly and blushed, realizing I was in a skirt. And that damn clown won't let me wear the boy's uniform.

"No fun how exactly? Not like you could ever get any." I smirked when he blushed equally to me.

"Haha, nice one, I'm Shima Renzou." He scratched the back of his head then held out a hand to me.

I looked at his hand and grimaced before pulling out a tissue and shaking it, "Sawada Suishou." Shima stared at his hand as if to ask what was wrong with it, "Who knows what you've done with that hand?"

He blushed even deeper and so did Suguro and Miwa. I smirked, "I'm messin' with ya. Though I will not question further."

Shima chuckled slightly and watched me take a seat beside Suguro. "So you want to sit with us?"

"Yep, gotta problem?"

"Well they big guy beside you is Suguro Ryuji, we just call him 'Bon'. Though he probably won't like you calling him that." I nodded to him and he merely nodded back, "And this kid is Miwa Konekomaru." Miwa waved shyly.

I smiled, "Cool name, kitty boy~" I grinned a Byakuran worthy smile. "My real name is Rebecca Shinemass, but I had it changed to Sawada Suishou. Please just call me Suishou."

"Why not call you Rebecca?" Bon asked looking at me in bored curiousity.

"Because that's boring. I've been called that my entire life, I want something different."

The door opened to reveal my brother in his dog form and Rin. Mephisto came up to me and spat out a note to me before nodding and running off to Rin.

"Is that your dog?" Miwa asked.

"In a way." I opened the note and saw Clockwork's handwriting;

_Rebecca,_

_I have received the spirit of Fujimoto Shiro. While your first class has the incident, you should have enough time to at least recite the spell before your next class._

_He seems to be getting settled into my tower very well. The next trick is turning him ghost. This is the spell you will be required to recite;_

_Exchange your word, and exchange your world,_

_Ascend to the next life, stay not in strife,_

_Create your own fate and remember it's never too late._

_Shima will attempt to stalk you up till you make it to the bathroom, act as if you don't notice and find a way to sneak up on him after. That should assert your ability of perception to him._

_Burn everything of this note but the spell, I'm sure you can control Oblivion to that extent. Knowing you you'd need to read over it for awhile._

_Father Time, Clockwork._

_P.S._

_Suguro is still in possession of a ratty bear that he's had since his childhood named 'Stuffims.'_

I smirked knowing he full well wants me to burn it but not let anyone see, I shrugged and burned the note except for the spell as I attempted to put it away.

"Oh? Two minutes in and you already have a boyfriend? How sad." Shima teased.

I frowned, "I don't have a boyfriend." My frown rose to a smirk, "I've always been that creepy little girl in the background that knows everything about everyone."

Suguro scoffed, "Like that's possible."

I raised a brow, "How's Stuffims?"

He sputtered, his arm lost the weight of his head and his head hit the desk.

Rin looked back and saw me, "Oh, Hey Suishou!" he waved happily and I waved back.

"Drei, Zwei, Eins." I counted down on my fingers from 3 until Yukio opened the door. As he began his lecture I stared at the cracks in the walls and slowly got tired. Thought once Rin started shouting at his younger brother I woke up.

I stood up, "Shall we go outside Sensei?" I asked in an innocent voice.

He nodded and I guided everyone outside.

I saw an opening and quietly snuck out of the group while they were entranced by the door. I noticed that Shima ,did indeed, attempt to stalk me. Once I reached the bathroom I looked out for Shima, instead he stayed outside.

I smirked and breathed on the mirror and wrote the numbers '42-42-564' on the fogged area. "42-42-564, those who know these numbers can knock on death's door." There was a ping and an image of one of the elder Wanderers, Shinigami-sama, was on the mirror.

"Hello Rebecca, how are you? I see you've already aged to 15 again."

"15 physically, but I've officially aged past that, I'm 30 now."

"Ah yes, mental vs. physical. Always a confusing part of our job."

"Yes, could you connect me to Clockwork?"

"Of course."

There was another ping and then Clockwork was on the mirror instead of Shinigami-sama.

"Alright, are you ready?" Clockwork motioned for Shiro to stand in front of the mirror with him.

"I have it right here." I showed him the paper.

"Maa, I never would've pictured this as my after life." Shiro chuckled, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Continue, young one."

I nodded, "_Exchange your word, Exchange your world. Ascend to the next life and stay not in strife. Create your own fate and remember, it's never too late." _I smiled as Shiro adopted a spectral tail and his skin paled a little.

Shiro and Clockwork smiled to me, "Good job young one. Oh and may I suggest phasing through the wall?" Clockwork gave me a mischievous smirk and I returned it.

"Promise you'll keep me informed?" Shiro asked me.

I nodded to him as the connection broke.


	3. Mepphy chan's cooking

I smirked evilly and made myself intangible with my ghost powers and walked through the bathroom wall to behind where Shima was peeking in the small hall to see if I'd come out yet. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, Shima-kun, but were you attempting to spy on me?" I said in slight horror.

He paled and quickly back up into Suguro's legs.

"Sensei dismissed class, we can go back to the dorms." Suguro stared at his friend. "Shima, were you peeping?"

"Attempting and failing, if I might add."

"YOU JUST SUDDENLY APPEARED BEHIND ME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Shima, it's not like she can walk through walls." Miwa said.

I stifled a laugh at the irony. They just stared at me.

* * *

I laid on my bed at Mephisto's house (surprisingly enough it's just another room in the school). I was listening to a track that Ember gave me before I left. It's aged 15 years but it's still the same as ever.

It had her songs on them (Minus the mind control) and a few others. Never too late, Everybody loves me, Don't trust me, I dare you, and MORE! (Order now and we'll give you a 1% discount!)

I looked in my bag to find yet another note from Clockwork.

_Rebecca,_

_I have included a few more numbers to add to your phone in this world._

_Shima Renzou- xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Suguro Ryuji- xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Miwa Konekomaru-xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_I will be including others later, I have also put your number into their phones by means of Mephisto. You will find this to be useful in the future, while you may also do it at your leisure. Remember your designated mission and the normal._

_Good luck young one._

_Father Time, Clockwork_

I smiled slightly and put the numbers into my phone. As _Shi-shi, Bon, and Koneko-chan_. In the World of Beginnings these names would get a rise out of them in some way. I do like to tease people, a lot. Clockwork knows this, he's been the butt of one of my jokes before, something about how he has to go through puberty almost every five minutes. I was put in 'Time Out' and was beaten with his staff… It was so worth it.

"Nee-chan? Dinner's ready, eat it or starve." Mephisto said with a slightly angry face, he had on an apron and had a veggie knife in his hand. He promptly walked out of my sight.

My eyes widened and I jumped up in a panic, "WAIT, WERE YOU THE ONE THAT COOKED!" He stopped just down the hall and turned to me. He had an angry smirk on his face and his bangs shaded most of his face.

"Problem?" I gulped and shuddered, my head then shook out a no like a ragdoll. He smiled brightly and turned back to start walking, "Good."

* * *

My head laid flat on my desk, after dinner last night I passed out and Mephisto carried me to my bed. I woke up not being able to move without a shot of pain in my stomach. I limped to my classes and just passed out in the last one.

Bon looked over at me, "Oi, are you ok?" he poked my cheek.

"No~, I've been poisoned! Just because that fucking idiot can't cook~!" I whined.

Yukio then walked over, "Food poisoning? In what way? I may be able to fix it."

I looked up at him, "Whenever I move, any part of my body," I moved my arm for emphasis and cringed before whimpering, "My tummy hurts~"

Shima stifled a laugh, "Tummy? What are we preschoolers?"

Yukio just looked at Shima, "In preschool, Suishou wasn't as active as a normal preschooler, she just sat on the swing and watched Nii-san. When anybody approached her, she'd move away. This is actually an improvement to her previous attitudes." Yukio gave me a paper bag of tea bags. "Take one of these in a tea at lunch, it should help quite a bit." I grabbed the bag and placed it in front of me. Yukio sighed, "Though she is still as stubborn as ever." He walked away shaking his head.

"So you know Sensei and Okumura-kun?" Miwa asked me.

"Yeah, grew up in the same town, I always liked the both of them. We were a lot alike back then, no one really liked us for some reason. Yukio because he was a crybaby." Shima snickered and I glared at him, "Though now he's now known as the genius exorcist prodigy." Shima shut it. "Rin though, people didn't like him because he was so rough around the edges. He lifted an entire car once because he saw that someone had lost their keys underneath."

Suguro's eyes grew wide, "There's no way."

I smirked, "Well then, Bon-chan, how about you challenge him? We do have a physical challenge in Tsubaki-sensei's class tomorrow."

He smirked before Shima cut in, "Wait, what about you?"

I looked at Shima like he was crazy, "I didn't get along with the normal girls there, they were always so obsessed with boys, make-up, and boobs." Shima blushed at the last one. "And for elementary school, the boys thought I was weird, in middle school though they couldn't look me in the eyes." I sighed, 'In both lifetimes…'.

Shima looked down in guilt and I smiled at him reassuringly, "It's fine, I'm used to it. It's just a fact of life, when it comes to natural selection, guys like girls with huge knockers, not tiny titties." I had to stifle a laugh at their faces.

"Sawada-chan! Please we're in school!" Koneko-chan panicked.

I smirked to him. "Come on, we're in high school, like we need any help with our thought process."

Shima laughed out loud (LOL'd) and everyone in the room looked at him. "She said 'titties'!"

I laughed with him at that point. Koneko just shook his head with a smile and Suguro hit the two of us with a book.

Yukio soon came over and gave us extra homework.


	4. Ginseng

The Kyoto Trio had invited me to study with them in the extra work we got. I sat on the sakura tree we were supposed to meet at and just swung my legs. I changed from the girl's uniform and into normal clothes. A long, black baby tee that reached the middle of my thighs with a red checkerboard jacket. I had skinny jeans where one leg was solid black and the other was black and white checkerboard. I had a checkerboard armband and skater shoes as well as a black studded armband for accessories.

Another note was delivered by ghost vulture;

_Rebecca,_

_Great job at challenging Suguro, when the challenge actually comes around, correct his hypothesis. I know how an incorrect first impression can easily anger you. Go ahead and fix that as you please, as long as your point gets across to him._

_I must remind you of something though, remember; don't look it in the eyes._

_Good luck, young one,_

_Father Time, Clockwork._

_P.S._

_Shima's favorite energy drink contains copious amouts of Ginseng._

As I saw the three approach I pulled up my legs and hid in the tree.

"Where is she? We were supposed to meet here a couple minutes ago." Koneko said as he looked at his watch.

I grabbed a twig off the tree and held it on my hand, time to test the 'miracle grow' as Amaimon called it. I focused my flames in a circle around it. It grew to a couple buds then sakura blossoms within minutes.

I dropped it in front of Suguro. He looked up at me in shock and I just waved. "Yo. What took ya?"

I hopped down and gave a yawn.

"How long were you there?" Shima asked as he picked up the twig-turned-cherry blossom.

"Not too long. Just long enough for me to hide from my idiot brother." I dusted off the imaginary dust off my jeans and sat on a nearby bench. "So we gonna get started or interrogate me?"

Suguro glared at me, "Where's your paper?"

"It's done, I don't like homework so I finish it in class before we leave." I leaned back with my arms stretched out behind my head.

I heard palm hit forehead, being me you just know when that happens, and saw Suguro with his head in his hands. I laughed, "Hey man, no big deal, I do this with everything, I, more or less, have a memory that can only come out on paper. I also can't remember certain things of kindergarten because of a head injury I got once, I don't even remember what it was." I do but I'm sure that since it was a different lifetime, that no one else would.

Suguro stared at me in stress and anxiety. "God you're an enigma."

I shrugged, "I came cause I get bored easy, even if I'm just helping you. It's bound to be amusing." I smiled widely to them.

"So uh, what's number 14?" Shima asked.

I glared at the pinkette, "I said I was helping you not telling you the answers, that's not going to help you at all." I looked at his paper, "Good god, it's the matching and you can't just use the process of elimination?" Shima just smiled sheepishly, "'A rare plant that can be used as a stimulant or a male sex drive? Ew."

"That's Gi-." I covered Konekomaru's mouth. "Don't say it, let Shima figure it out on his own." He nodded and I let him go.

"You mean Gin-" I covered Suguro's mouth, "HE WON'T LEARN IF YOU JUST TELL HIM!"

"Gi? Gin? Maa~ just tell me~" Shima whined.

"Hint: also in that energy drink you like so much." His eyes widened.

"GINSENG!"

"HELLZ YEAH!" we high-fived.

"Didn't you just give him the answer?" Konekomaru said.

"No, I gave him another example of what it's used for, one he was more familiar with. And now if he just thinks of how much of a perv he is he can blame the ridiculous amounts of Ginseng in that one drink." I smiled proudly as Suguro and Konekomaru stifled a laugh.

Shima was too busy writing to find out that I had insulted him.

* * *

Shiemi sat in the front of the room with a smile. We had finished a test that Yukio had just finished graded. He was passing them out right now. Mine had a 100 on it.

"Great job for someone who likes to sleep in class." I shrugged as Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose at me.

Suguro looked at it as I got back to my seat. His eyes widened. "How the hell do you do that? You just sleep through class!"

I shrugged and leaned back in my seat, "Dunno, always been able to do that."

Suguro left and came back with his, "Well that analogy you came up with for Shima really did help." He showed me his paper, big fat 100 on the top right. I smiled and applauded.

"Yeah that really helped!" Koneko showed his 96 paper.

"Eh? An analogy?" Shima said oblivious.

"Nothing, it's not funny anymore." I pouted.

"A 2? I couldn't even get that if I tried." Suguro said as we all saw Rin's paper.

"Actually, you can, if you know all the answers just choose the ones that aren't right, or you could-"

"NOT HELPING MY POINT HERE!" I smirked in triumph.

"Of course she isn't going to help you! She likes me more." Rin said proud fully. I scoffed.

"What? That doesn't matter! Why are you even here? The rest of us are here to become exorcists! We take it seriously, while you just sleep through class!"

"Suguro, that's enough."

He turned to me angrily, "Why should I listen to you?"

My gaze hardened and his glare faltered but picked right back up. "Because, fighting like that when you are both aiming for the same thing is idiotic. Defeating 'Him' isn't easy, but if you two were to work together, it might be less difficult." I smirked when Suguro blushed at his goal being spat back out at him, "Besides; it's the middle of class."

Everyone just stared at the two.

Bon stuttered and sat back down. "How the hell did you know about my goal?"

"I just do."


	5. The leaper's eyes

I sat on the edge of the side of the pen while Bon and Rin were racing around the pen with a leaper chasing them. Bon kicked Rin in the side and the half-demon went flying.

"HEY!" Tsubaki-sensei pulled a lever that pulled the leaper chain back to make it heel.

I fell on my back and looked around. Izumo and Paku sat on the opposite side of the ladder. Shiemi was standing looking over at Rin. Shima and Koneko just slid down the side of the pen to hold Bon back.

Once they finally got back up I looked at Bon, "When are you going to challenge him?"

His eyes widened in realization, "You knew him, right?" I nodded, "Did you know he was just some rich brat?"

I shrugged, "Go see if he is serious about this and I'll tell you all I can."

He glared at me but started an argument with Rin none the less.

"Why are you just egging him on?" Izumo asked me.

I frowned mockingly, "Because it's fun, why else." I finished with a smirk. "Look, this is all part of the plan."

Bon walked up to the leaper, "I'm, I'm going to DEFEAT SATAN!"

Izumo began laughing, "What are you, a kid? Defeating Satan? Impossible!" I waited till she finished and hit the back of her head.

I saw the leaper react and Rin jumped past me. Into the leaper's mouth.

'_Let go…I said LET GO!' _I shuddered at the tone of Rin's voice when he used the demonic telepathy.

I couldn't hear them now but I took a cue when they started butting horns(?). I slid down and separated them. "Suguro, I have a promise to redeem." He looked at me then glared at Rin before following me away.

If only I hadn't looked back at Rin though, my eyes caught the leaper's. I stood frozen in place staring it straight in the eyes.

'_My, my such a young one, and yet so old… 30 years of memories to choose… Ah this one!'_

* * *

_I sat in my 7__th__ grade classroom bored out of my skull and nervous ever since my mom was put in the hospice care. When dad was explaining what the hospice was, that it's really where they put people to keep them comfortable, before they die… Mom was too sick to really do chores and such, but she was always helpful emotionally and just funny. I couldn't stand to see her gone…_

"Rebecca Shinemass to the office to go."_ My heart stopped as everyone turned to look at me. I stood up slowly and got my stuff together, heart heavy. I looked over to my teacher with panicked eyes then left the room._

_The walk was always the most painful part, thoughts rushed through my mind like a racecar. Like; Is mom alright? She's not hurt is she?... Is she alive?..._

_Once I finally reached the office, my little brother and Dad were already there. Dad looked at me with pity._

I held my head in pain as I tried to push the leaper out. "Sui-chan? Are you alright?" Rin panicked.

"It's the leaper! It's in her head!" Izumo shouted.

"Get…Out, now." I panted.

_I was sitting on a chair in the guidance office in my dads arms. I was just told, my thoughts were correct. Mom had passed away._

_My tears wet dad's shirt. And he just pet my head._

_I now stood in front of my mom on her deathbed. I couldn't cry, I wanted to, terribly, but I couldn't. Once the first tear was forming I left the room and let it all out._

My breath was choppy and tears were beginning to fall. Bon had carried me away to the ladder. Rin was petting my head reassuringly while I buried my face in Bon's shirt.

"I-I can't, I c-couldn't!"

"Can't what?" Rin asked gently.

I just sniffed and clung to him once we were finally out of the pen. "I need a mirror." I muttered.

"Suguro-kun, will you take her to the bathroom?" Yukio said as he came out of the shadows, a gun in his hand.

Bon nodded and carried me to the nearest bathroom.


	6. The Sawadas

Bon carried me to the nearest bathroom. He didn't even care that he walked into the girl's bathroom. "What is it you needed?"

I sniffed, "Let me down and leave."

His stubborn side began to show. "No, I will not!"

There was a ping and suddenly the mirror turned to an image of Clockwork, "Hello, young one."

Bon turned and saw Clockwork. I dropped out of his arms and began pushing him out of the bathroom. "STAY!" I stomped back to Clockwork.

"Was I interrupting?" He said with a smirk.

I growled, "No, he was. And if you're the all-knowing Clockwork, why didn't you just wait?"

He smirked, "He'll have to find out eventually. Most of them will, they'll keep it secret though."

"Find out when?"

"After the second appearance your brother," He frowned then looked me over. "I told you not to look it in the eyes."

My head dropped, "I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

I could feel his gaze harden, "Don't apologize, it's not becoming of someone of your breed. It makes you look weak." I flinched and attempted to look him in the eyes, like always I can't. He sighed, "Can't look anyone in the eyes even. Though from what I've seen a glare from you can still work even without eye contact."

"Thank you, sir"

"You're doing well in your mission. I will continue to be a guide for you, I'll never abandon you. No matter what the case." He smiled softly and I returned it. "Get back to Suguro, he'll be wanting answers, give them to him. Oh and Okumura dismissed your class."

I nodded as the image faded and I walked back out. "Sorry, Suguro." I said.

He looked towards me, "Who was that?"

"A friend, he works with me."

"What kind of work?"

"We fix things and put them back to their better state."

He glared, "What's his name?"

"…Clockwork."

"Clockwork? That's his real name?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe this, let's go back."

I held onto the hem of his jacket with my head held down. "We were dismissed, no need."

He looked back at me. "Fine, let's get you back to your dorm."

"Um, Suguro, I don't live in the dorms…"

"Where then?"

I began pouting, "I don't need to tell you."

He grabbed my hand and held it in front of my face, "I'm walking you back!" I could see a little pink on his cheeks. He tried to look me in the eyes, "Look at me."

I shook my head, "I can't."

He loosened his grip, "Whatever, I can't stand people who can't even look others in the eyes." He began walking away and I just growled lowly.

I stormed into my room and threw my things onto the bed. I turned to the dresser mirror and sighed. I breathed on it and wrote the numbers, "42-42-564, those who know these numbers can knock on Death's door."

There was a ping and Shinigami-sama was the image, "Hello Rebecca! How is your mission coming along?"

"I'm pissed."

Shinigami-sama gave a nervous chuckle. "Straightforward like always. I assume you want to speak with your mother?"

I nodded numbly.

There was another ping and Sawada Nana was on the mirror. "Hi momma."

She stopped brushing her teeth and looked at me, "Oh my, Moochie! I wasn't expecting you to call! I see you've begun the introductory part of your mission, they always make it so difficult."

"Yeah, I've already got the Suguro here pissed at me. It's not cool. He's mad because I couldn't look him in the eyes." I crossed my arms.

Mom only laughed, and I couldn't help but smile, "You always did have that problem, your dad never noticed that instead of making eye contact you were just staring at the bridge of his nose. Just explain it to him, it'll be fine."

"Thanks mom."

There was a knock on the bathroom door of where she was. "Mom, is Nee-san mirror-calling?"

"Yes Tsu-kun, just wait a moment!" mom shouted.

She rinsed her tooth brush and put it away before opening the door. Tsuna walked up to the mirror, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I've been good recently, I found a penny a couple minutes ago." I smiled. Tsuna is the youngest of Mom's kids and I'm the oldest… Well I came first, Mephisto and Amaimon are older no matter what my mentality.

He smiled to me softly, "That's good, well, try to get a hold of Hibari-san, he went on a rampage yesterday. That was the day you left here."

I whistled. "Time is messed up bad. It's been 15 years since I last saw you guys."

"Eh? But weren't you already 15?"

"Yes, plus 15. I've lived through 30 years though I'm only 15."

Tsuna's eyes got swirly and he fell over. Lambo and I-pin stood on the sink, "It's our turn Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo shouted. He turned to me, "Ne Sui-chan, why are you in the mirror anyway?"

I giggled softly, "I'm a halfa remember? My ghost half is a mirror ghost."

Lambo's eyes lit up, "Really? That's so cool! Take Lambo-chan with you!" I-pin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How are you I-pin?"

She nodded to me, "Good, nee-sama!" I smiled.

"Oi I get to talk to her now." Reborn kicked Lambo out of the way and I-pin went to tend to him. "Are you keeping up with your training?"

"Yes, Reborn. I have exorcist training now." I sighed. Fucking Spartan.

"Don't smart ass me. I know what training you're doing!"

"I'm not trying to smart-ass you, shut it." I glared at him.

"DINNER!" I paled as I heard Mephisto shout that single word. Reborn just smirked.

"Best not keep him waiting." He said as the image faded. I cursed Reborn for his timing.


End file.
